


Pizza Girl

by AdumbDryer



Series: Weird Porn Intros [1]
Category: Logan Lucky
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Pizza Girl! Reader, cute and sweet, for now, just a lil something something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: Decided I wanted to start a series of fics with the general theme being typical porn intros, and maybe it turns into something more??? or just porn??? we'll see.





	Pizza Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I wanted to start a series of fics with the general theme being typical porn intros, and maybe it turns into something more??? or just porn??? we'll see.

Clyde’s always loved pizza. It was easy, it was delicious, and he didn't have to leave his trailer to get it, so how could he not like it? 

 

He has yet to meet someone who doesn't like pizza, but if he ever did he’d take them to Al’s Pizza, and they’d definitely change their mind. Al’s is the local pizza place down the street that makes the absolute _  best  _ pizza he’s ever tasted. He’s never got sick of their pizza and he’s always been a fan of their all meat pizza, so he found himself ordering a new one 2 or 3 times a week. 

 

Clyde and the usual pizza delivery guy at Al’s had gotten to know each other pretty well, so he was very shocked when he opened the door to see a cute young girl, looking up at him with pretty doe eyes, staring wide as she stands stiffly on the porch of his trailer. She dons button up with the small Al’s patch on her chest and dark blue jeans. Her hair’s pulled back and covered by a baseball cap with the same Al’s symbol.

 

He looks her over, she’s certainly  _ beautiful _ , even when she’s wearing that tacky uniform. She has a faint blush spread across her cheeks and as he notices, his gaze falls onto her lips. He zones out, licking his own, thinking about those  _ pretty _ pink lips that he’d love to  _ kiss over and over- _

 

He immediately becomes aware of what he’s wearing. With the pizza guy before, he had been reluctant to try and look nice when opening the door because he had no one to impress. But now he looks down at his old Bob Seger shirt and boxers and winces. He looks over to his missing arm too and just sighs. He couldn't have anticipated her showing up, but he would’ve liked to give a nice first impression. 

 

She almost looks scared as she looks up at him, practically towering over her. After a few beats of silence, Clyde clears his throat.    
  


“Uhm, Hi there.” he greets nervously, heat spreading to his cheeks. 

 

She still just stares at him for a bit in silence, mouth slightly open, before she snaps it close and smiles, “ Hi! I’m here with your order-” she squeaks out as she reaches into her bag, “-your Large Meat Supreme?” 

 

“Yep. That’s me,” he nods, before asking, “ Uh, I don’t mean to be rude, but where’s Steve?” 

 

“Oh, Steve?” she perks up at the name, “Yeah he quit a couple days ago. Got sick of it, I guess. Looks like you’re gonna be stuck with boring ol’ me from now on.” 

 

“Hey, that’s perfectly fine with me. You’re a lot prettier than Steve” he chuckles.

 

He didn’t realize what he had said before it came out of his mouth and he saw her blush harder, and look away nervously. A spike of cold fear shoots through him as he realizes he shouldn't be trying to flirt with this  _ nice little pizza girl _ . She’s just trying to do her job, and he doesn't wanna be harassing her like some of these other sleazy guys do around here. Even if she was interested, she seems too sweet for him. He’ll just mess her up. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t-” he starts to apolo gize. 

 

“- It’s okay...I’m perfectly fine with it too, but I  _ hope _ I’m better looking than Steve because...oh man” she giggles, giving him the prettiest smile he’s ever seen and handing over the pizza to him.

 

He loves the sound of her laugh, and he’s happy that he was the one to make her laugh even if it was only a little. He thinks to himself, Maybe he _does_ have a chance. He catches her peering over at his missing arm when she gives him his pizza, but she doesn't say anything and just smiles at him, so he does the same.

 

“Okay, it’s gonna be $23.15” and he just nods, reaching over to his wallet and pulling out two twenty dollar bills to hand to her. 

 

“Okay, I'll go get some change real quick,” she says as she turns to her car. 

 

“No no it’s okay, you can keep it.” he adds and she stops and looks at him, dumbfounded. 

 

“Really?” She asks incredulously, and he can’t help but laugh a little. He briefly peers down to her shirt. No name tag. He purses his lips.

 

“Yeah...” he smiles then pauses,“...If you tell me your name.” 

 

She looks up at him with a blank expression, and Clyde for a moment was afraid he was gonna scare her off, but her blank look melts into a sweet smile that made his heart race a little faster. 

 

“I’m Y/N” you introduce yourself, reaching out to shake his hand. 

 

He takes your hand into his own and he marvels at how soft your skin is, your hands are so tiny and fragile compared to his. The handshake lasted longer than a normal one, but shorter than he had liked. He wants to touch you everywhere, run his hands up the span of your body and be able to feel the way you shiver under him, completely nude and exposed for his desperate consumption. 

 

He groans under his breath at the thought. 

 

“I’m Clyde.” he introduces himself, trying to push his dirty thoughts into the back of his mind.

 

You smile and bite your lip, “Nice to meet you Clyde, I- um, guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

 

“ Yeah, I reckon you will.” he just gives you a small smirk, “ Oh! And thank you for the pizza.” 

 

“You’re certainly welcome, Clyde. Thank you for the tip”  you say. 

 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He responds before he closes his door, leans against it, and takes a deep sigh. 

 

He turns to watch you from the window, and grins when he sees that you're practically skipping away from his trailer, smiling to yourself and making fervent glances back at him. He just sighs contently, walks over, grabs the pizza box and sits himself down on his couch, grabbing a slice and eagerly biting into it

Somehow it tastes better than usual. 

 

He’s never been caught so off guard before by a pretty lady like _that_ before. Usually, at the bar he’s able to prepare himself when he sees beautiful women walk in, taking a moment behind the bar for a deep breath before he goes to greet them. 

 

Here though, you caught him in his boxers and an old stained shirt with no damn arm on, so he could barely find the words to even speak, much less control the words that he was able to choke out. Despite that though, you still seemed open and happy to talk to him, which is more than what some other ladies have given him over the past couple of years. 

 

But one thing is certain. He’s real happy that Steve quit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on the Tumgler: adumbdryer.tumblr.com


End file.
